Et tout ne fut plus que normalité
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Parce qu'être dans ses bras lui avait paru normal sur l'instant.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Petit one-shot que j'ai écrit il y a très longtemps (à peu près deux mois) et qui prenait la poussière dans un coin de mon PC. A l'origine, je voulais écrire toute une fic, mais comme ça va sûrement pas se faire d'ici demain, je poste mon récit sous la forme d'un one-shot.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (ça m'encouragera à écrire la fic si vous aimez ;-))

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Et tout ne fut plus que normalité..._ **

Allongée sur ce qu'elle ressentait être un lit, Rey, droite comme un i, observait Kylo Ren. Il se tenait au dessus d'elle, torse nu, les mains posées sur ses joues.

 ** _"Qu'est ce que tu f-"_**

L'interrogation télépathique se perdit dans les méandres de sa gorge lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

Ils étaient liés par la Force, Rey avait intégré cette idée. Mais existait-il autre chose entre eux ? Les prunelles sombres de Kylo Ren semblaient l'affirmer.

 _Amitié...?_

L'hypothèse s'évanouit lorsque -sans détacher ses mains de ses pommette- il s'allongea pour lui embrasser le front. Elle ferma les yeux.

 _Non...pas l'amitié._

La communication entre eux était telle que l'utilisatrice de la Force ne trouva pas le geste choquant. _Bien au contraire..._ Vaincue par cette désormais normalité, Rey souleva ses bras et les suspendit autour de la nuque de Ben Solo. Et, d'un regard brillant et transcendant la candeur, elle l'encouragea à recommencer.

Nouveaux baisers, encore et encore.

Toujours avec la même tendresse, toujours avec la même conscience.

Les yeux clos, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, Rey s'évapora peu à peu. Elle voyait les dunes de Jakku, la forêt de Takodana, les vagues d'Ahch To. Elle voyait ces paysages colorés, ressentait la plénitude de ces instants volés...

Toute la plénitude -et Rey raffermit son emprise à cette pensée- sans la solitude qui allait de pair.

Les baisers cessèrent.

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se tenait toujours au dessus d'elle, avec cet éternel air sérieux sur le visage.

Avait-il jamais ri ? La Jedi fronça les sourcils, convaincue de la négative.

Elle avait déjà vu le mépris étirer ses lèvres, la satisfaction également. La confiance, la souffrance, la peur même. Mais jamais le rire...

Pourtant lorsque ces mêmes lèvres étrangères au bonheur se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, tout s'éclipsa.

Pleines et incertaines.

Confiantes et sereines.

 ** _Était-il possible d'aimer plus que ça ?_**

 ** _Était-il possible de...?_**

Rey frémit.

Elle ressentait chaque pulsation, chaque respiration, chaque roulement de muscle.

Il se détendait, se libérait de tout conflit.

Auprès d'elle...

 ** _Comment ne pas y être sensible ? Comment ne pas y répondre ?_**

Elle trempa ses doigts dans ses mèches corbeau et caressa ses tempes.

Soupir d'aise.

Tout n'était plus que normalité...

Survint l'inévitable instant de paresse. Leurs lèvres, à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, ne s'échangeaient plus que curiosité et complicité. Puis finirent par s'éloigner.

Il en revint à sa position d'origine, assis près d'elle, l'ombre d'un sourire apaisée sur les lèvres.

Et puis un simple murmure –à peine audible– et le cœur de Rey se fissura.

Elle battit rapidement des cils pour évacuer ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas confuse, elle n'était pas en colère. Elle était simplement...déçue.

Alors entre un sourire résigné et une larme acérée, elle répondit à son tour.

"Jamais je ne cesserai de résister Ben."

Aucune surprise, aucune colère. Il s'éloigna simplement d'elle, le visage dépourvu de toute émotion.

Ils étaient tous les deux retombés dans le monde de l'impossible, là où le "nous" n'était même pas un songe.

Le lien se rompit, la communication coupa.

§...§

Rey se redressa de la banquette métallique qui lui servait de couchette, s'assit à son rebord et réfléchit.

"Bip Biip bbip !"

La Jedi émergea de ses pensées et sourit à BB-8. Elle le rassura en lui frottant affectueusement la tête.

"Je t'ai toi et les autres membres de la Résistance. Alors évidemment que je vais bien."

BB-8 sembla satisfait par la réponse et retourna en vitesse vers le cockpit. Rey sourit quelques instants avant de basculer et se laisser tomber sur la banquette.

 _-Joins-toi à moi Rey-_

Elle soupira lourdement et se cacha les yeux avec son avant-bras.

Kylo Ren comblait un vide en elle auquel lui seul arrivait à répondre.

Un vide intime et profond.

Mais si elle le choisissait **_lui_** , elle se sentirait infiniment plus seule. Sans ses amis, sans la lumière, sans la notion même de résistance.

 _-Jamais je ne cesserai de résister Ben_ -

Rey ferma les yeux.

Finalement, jamais ils ne cesseront d'être des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Jamais rien ne les lieraient en dehors de la force.

Pas même le sentiment amoureux qui butinait son cœur.


End file.
